Stolen or Taken?
by Meaningless Colours
Summary: The Mizuki Kaho everyone knew was an almost perfect person. Yet behind her mask of kindess and understanding is a storm of feelings that are haunted by memories that are just better to forgetten. But, everythings bad happens to her making life for her eve
1. Strange fates of meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and all right belong to CLAMP. This work is fanfiction and it's general rights belong to me. I do not have written permission to use Mizuki Kaho, Hiiragizawa Eriol, or any other canon characters. Laurel Seer is the creation of Furuto, whom I've obtained permission to use.

A/N: This story is not a comedy so it will not make you laugh. This story is not a tragedy so it will not make you cry. This story is full of boring details so it will make you sleep. This story is not perfect so corrections are welcomed. What I just said is for you to determine if it's a fact or a lie.

****

**Stolen or Taken?******

_By: Meaningless colors_

**Chapter 1: Strange fates of meeting**

Kaho just didn't like people knowing her problems; her weaknesses. Yet this WAS only the beginning…

Looking up at the enormous edifice, her light red hair fluttering behind her in the London breeze. She looked at it again and it still did not fit. Normally in classic London, England, nothing was larger than three stories. This building stuck out like a sore thumb. Yet this was the right place; 103 Maple Avenue. This was the main office of the renowned psychologist Laurel Seer.

Laurel Seer was the daughter of the Duke of Newcastle. Once the blonde beauty that every women envied and every man wanted to possess, with impeccable manners and speech that could have been a song. Having every privilege that money, rank, and influence could provide, she was the sheltered and pampered. Her parents adored her. In her entire life never did anything to disobey them except once. That one action cut deeper in them more than if she took a dagger and twisted it in their very hearts. She turned down a marriage proposal by the Crown Prince of England himself. (Enough about her let's get back to Kaho.)

Kaho stepped inside. Out of habit, she straightened her suit and walked into the lobby. As she followed the directions given to her, she felt nervous for the first time. Her palms were damp from clutching her handbag too tightly. Strange as it may seem, she had never felt this way before. She always knew how to remain calm, even through the worst of ordeals...

The polished glass elevator gleamed as though it was not glass, instead silver-backed mirrors. It rose higher and higher until she could see the enormous marble fountain in the center of the circular lobby. Not that Kaho noticed. Her heart was busy speeding at the very thought of the woman.

The elevator speaker emitted a chime. Kaho's steps toward the door were slow as though against her will. She was stalling. One part of her screamed commands to break into a run and continue running as far away from this place as possible. Another told her not to be a coward and continue on. 'This is nothing more than just a session with a crone. I have nothing to lose.' For a second, she knew that she was lying to herself. Even so, she knew she had everything to lose.

A young girl her cheeks flushed, was waiting for Kaho outside the elevator entrance. Her eyes lit up when she saw Kaho. Her violet curls bounced as she gaily welcomed Kaho.

"Mistress! Miss Mizuki is here!" As Kaho stepped into the office, she could feel the woman's aura before she could see her. It was small and a single desk occupied the vast room. A flat screen computer sat on top. The secretary greeted Kaho and pushed the large mahogany double doors open, announcing Kaho.

Gently pushed in, Kaho finally took in her surroundings. This room was more lavish than all

the rest. It was circular like the lobby, yet every bit was more detailed. The walls and ceiling were all painted with the genuine vivid colors of fantasies. Scenes of majestic cities blended into lush meadows,

elven forests, and pruned gardens at the thresholds and anything such as a window, that would discontinue the flow of colors. Three flamboyant pillars stood equidistant of the three glass windows that overlooked the splendor of London. Furniture was lightly splashed here and there in no set order. Yet behind a certain divan was a source of darkness the engulfed all the light, once noticed. It was a simple tapestry whose dominant color was the blue-black of calm water in the deep night, yet in the exact center stood a silver table the seemed so real. It was clear of all ornaments except for the large sapphire star embedded in the heart of the table.

"Mistress? Is everything alright?" the little girl's voice came through the thick wooden doors.

"Yes." The fragment came like a ghost's whisper, barely loud enough to travel through the doors. A woman emerged from behind a pillar, nearly hidden behind velvet curtains. She pulled a silver tassel and the velvet curtains fell into orderly folds to conceal the tapestry. The light returned to the room. "Miss Mizuki. I am sorry to keep you waiting. Please have a seat."

"You are -."

" Yes. I am. You were expecting someone older, more experienced, perhaps?" Kaho fell silent, not wanting to insult the woman with her personal thoughts. This Laurel Seer spoke in whispers as though she feared to raise her voice. She looked at Kaho by angling her head a slight nine degrees. Her gaze sent shivers up Kaho's spine.

"No need to say anything if you do not want to. Allowances are always made for foreigners." Kaho bit back the insult that was thrown so openly at her. "You need not say anything. I know."

"I don't understand..."

"I'm good at 'reading' people, Miss Mizuki, that's all. Please, my chairs don't bite, take a seat." Laurel inwardly smiled as a rather baffled Kaho hurriedly sat down in the nearest chair.

"So what's wrong with you?" Laurel murmured with a tone of casualty, as though she were discussing about the weather. Kaho looked up--startled--her soft amber eyes widened as she stuttered, "I b-beg your p-pardon? Isn't that a bit rude to be so upfront with your clients?"

"Am I? Then would you prefer it if I lied to you and said that you're perfectly fine; that nothing is wrong with you?! That everybody has much more disturbing problems than you? Is that what you want?" Kaho found herself utterly speechless to the woman's sharp words. This strange young woman was right. She hated the truth...because it hurt. But above all, she hated herself for hiding behind her sugar-coated lies.

That everything's okay...

That everything in her world was happy…

That time heals everything...

Lies...

They're all lies...

Because she was scared…

Of everything…

A/N: I thank Nebula Moon who help me edit and from whom has written a portion (not too great, otherwise this would be her story.) I am extremely grateful to her and the others who help me make this within the line of posting. Nebula Moon and Furuto, love you lots. I would like to here opinions to improve this story. Hopefully this did not make you sleep and if it did, let me know. All opinions are welcome. (Though I think you are supposed to judge the story not the author. Unlike my mistake where it can be said that I am a hypocrite.) I might have to exile produce from my house, on the fact that I might get hit. You never know what people who hate your story will do. If you report me, I won't get suicidal, just tell me why. I have given credit where it needs to be given. This story was an original creation and I have the notebooks to prove it!


	2. Stranger and getting Stranger

Disclaimer: I am not in possession of Cardcaptor Sakura. Those rights belong to CLAMP. I do not have connections to CLAMP and do not have permission of any kind to write my story. Mizuki Kaho and Hiiragizawa Eriol are not my creations are were just used in this story. Laurel Seer belongs to Furuto who kindly allowed me to use her.

A/N: One day I'll be repeating disclaimers because I can think of anything. Did this story with its dull details scare you away yet? This chapter is short enough so you will not blind yourself staring at the screen. This chapter is stiff and flat. No surprises, no laughs, not too much emotion. Why you are still reading this is a mystery that I do not understand.

****

**Stolen or Taken?**

_By: Meaningless Colors_

**Chapter 2: Strange and Getting Stranger**

Laurel look at Kaho who had started to become very interested in the stitching of the cushions. Laurel could see as plain as day that she was uncomfortable.

"Why don't we talk over tea? Or would you prefer coffee?" Kaho's eyes shifted yet she could not bare to look at Laurel's face. "Great then! Let's go. I know a great café." Her voice rose with excitement and her face lit up like a child's. Laurel swept the rest of her dress of the divan and swung open the double doors. "Ume, I'm taking tea with Miss Mizuki. Tell anyone who has nothing of major importance that I'm out."

"Of course, Mistress." The violet haired girl promptly went to deliver messages.

"How can you treat that poor girl like that?!" Kaho demanded once outside.

"Because she is a persocom. She's my custom designed to greet people and run small errands. You didn't think that she was human did you?" Laurel did not need Kaho to tell her how to treat her property. It's not as if she abuses them. She just gives orders. "Why did you think you did not sense her outside the elevator when you came in?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that she reminded me of someone."

"I understand. You are far from home." Laurel said it before she thought about what home meant to Kaho. Laurel was used to outburst from her client. She could not blame them if it ties with their emotions. They came to her for help to sort out emotions, disorders, and problems. Her fee was five hundred pounds or greater per hour depending on the situation. She always gave them their money's worth. This was a favor for Eriol. "We're here," she announced in front of a small, cozy doorway. (What did you expect? I have a dry sense of humor and hold little surprises) It was bright inside, with many people engaged in conversation. "It's humble, but the service is good." Laurel found it weird how informal she was with the woman and how she accepted her Kaho. They found themselves greeted by a woman in a black and white uniform, her coppery curls aflame in the lamplight.

"Welcome Ms. Seer. I see you brought company. We saved your table," she said with a pleasant air. In here, everyone was so open it made Kaho shifty and feeling guilty.

"Thanks Margaret. Had lunch yet?"

"Nah. Boss is pushing us hard. Daisy's sick that why," Margaret's Yorkshire accent thick with sadness over her co-worker's absence. Oh well. Margaret was always positive, something she was taught as a young lass. She could gossip about the article about 'Ms. Seer' in U.K.'s Rich and Famous with Mary later. Also added that she saw Laurel Seer in person to make Mary green with envy.

"Pity. She was such a nice girl. Give her my regards, Margaret," Laurel said flashing an actor's smile.

Margaret just beamed, not noticing that there was nothing in Laurel's eyes.

"I will. The usual?"

"Of course. And you Ms.?"

"Um. Whatever she's having."

"Okay. I'll have it in a moment," Margaret said, assuming 'she' was Laurel.

Kaho took a seat at a brightly polished table, wondering why this woman brought her here. Kaho felt more comfortable labeling Laurel as a spoiled rich girl. Girl. Kaho did not even know her age. She resumed looking around to avoid Laurel's gaze. She couldn't bring herself to even glance into those piercing eyes. With dread, she admitted to herself she was afraid of her. Her fluttering white robes. Her neat office with nothing out of place. Her silk voice. Everything. She hated her and feared her. All for no particular reason.

"Miss Mizuki? You do not mind the title do you?" Kaho shook her head, looking like a guilty child. "What I want to know is why you are not telling me about your problems."

"No one just tells a stranger all about their worries and expect something to happen."

"Of course not. To do that would be stupid. I'll familiarize myself. As you know I am Laurel Seer, daughter of Robert Seer, Duke of Newcastle, and Elizabeth Abbey Seer, who is one of Britain's most beloved actresses. My hobbies are painting and reading. I used to be one of those people who could care less about others and was self-centered until four years ago. I have modeled, sung, and written. I did what any girl, born with such luck did. I went to finishing school in Newcastle at the age of 10, came out two years later with impeccable manners and a flawless home accent. I shop without worrying about my budget, until a class in economy, which I was not supposed to have and stopped. When I was younger I was the most popular girl in school. I knew how most girls would give anything to be like me. I had Steve Madden Mules and designer jeans that always changed ever season. I kept in fashion every since I learned the meaning of the word until four years ago. I weigh 30.872 kilograms and am exactly 172.72 centimeters tall. I earned three degrees in Oxford, one for art, one for English, and the last for psychology. Art was by bachelor, and English my masters, with psychology as my doctorate. Anything else you want to know, you can look on the world wide web though I cannot promise that it is accurate," Laurel said finishing her speech. Kaho took time to process it. 'Four years ago.' That phrase struck her. Something had happened to Laurel Seer four years ago to make her change. Drastically. This information confirms Kaho's opinion on Laurel. The woman was mad. Who else would remember the exact weight and height of themselves to tell that to a stranger. She knew this was only the beginning to Laurel Seer. She was careful to state things in general with few specifics, leaving you with gigantic gaps. She did not speak of her parents except to acknowledge that they were her parents. If there was anything she learned was that she was going to have one hell of a time and would end up killing Eriol.

A/N: Bored yet? I have nothing to say because I just don't. Give the fourteen year old a break! I have one more year of junior high to go. I'm finally in ninth grade. A senior in junior high and I have enough pressure to deal with. I think I'm going to gray prematurely. Leave a review with an opinion and none of the kawaii stuff. It doesn't help. Consider something more business like. It works better for me. Okay, I'll leave you with the last thought that Kaho will kill Eriol. Can anyone guess what role he plays? Prepare to be bored! I'm a evil cackling witch and I don't need the costume!


	3. Humiliation and a Circus of Feelings

Disclaimer: I repeat, I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any rights to it. Those belong to CLAMP. Laurel Seer belongs to Furuto and I have permission to use her. If you want a better filled out disclaimer look in the two previous chapters.

A/N: After you repeat so many times it gets dull. I'm very blunt so just read on. You'll get the idea eventually.

****

**Stolen or Taken?**

_By: Meaningless Colors_

**Chapter 3: Humiliation and circus of feelings**

"Well. You're—"

"What? Intimidating?" Laurel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it so visible on my face?!" Laurel laughed softly at Kaho's shock. Kaho's amber eyes widen at the display of emotion.

"Not that much. I've just been told that before. This is not the first time someone hesitated to tell. You should see the business men who still try to keep their wits. They think they can intimidate _me_. I can't say I'm not Miss Mizuki. I can do about every impression that you might know. Oh, thank you Margaret." She sipped from the steaming mug. Kaho just looked at hers.

"What us this?" She asked, eyeing the liquid.

"Turkish coffee. It's a bit strong. Care for a crumpet?" Margaret had come back with a plate of biscuits.

"I'll leave you ladies to your business. Nice see you again Ms. Seer," Margaret said, turning her attention to the new customer. Sipping, Kaho choked for a second and started to sputter and cough.

"Not for me," she gasped.

"I did say it was 'a bit' strong," adding air quotes to 'a bit'. "Two sugars and some cream?" Kaho held out her cup, allowing Laurel to pour the thick cream in.

"No difference." Kaho pushed it away, telling Laurel she would have no more to do with it.

"Oh. Where were we?" A pregnant pause issued from their table allowing the words and fragments from other conversations surround them. "Yes. Your problems?" Kaho sat back and said one word; "dreams."

"The same?"

"Yes-s-s." This was getting spooky. This woman knew too much about her. Noticing the fear that flashed in her client's amber eyes, Laurel brought up a proposition.

"Why don't you think about what you want to say and tell me tomorrow. Nothing fiction though. It will obscure my advice." Kaho looked for the words in her head. Racked her brain to find the correct answer to Laurel's dismissal, yet found none. Found nothing to say to this woman. "I'll cover the bill," she said with a hint of unconscious superiority. Kaho stood abruptly up, and with a brief farewell, vanished, leaving only the chiming of the wind on the bells that hung above the doorway and a swinging door. Laurel could only laugh. Restraining the desire, she called for the bill.

Kaho walked briskly away from the café feeling her blood creep to her cheeks. She rubbed her temples in exasperation. She tried to sort out the events of the past hour. A very long hour. She could only feel humiliation and fury. And nervous? The question was hesitant to form in her head. She rarely felt her nerves and foolish. FOOLISH? Kaho Mizuki? **Preposterous**! Yet she had to face the fact head on that she was just spoken to like a mother with a naughty child. THAT WOMAN! How can someone be so rude? She acted like Kaho had a mental illness.

"GRAND STREET!" the conductor called. Jumping off the trolley, she landed smack in front of the iron cast gate, muttering about how rude and what a waste of time that woman was. If someone were to look at her now, they could have sworn that the woman was crazy.

A/N: Short, so it won't kill you to read it. Kaho's personality is obscured here because before she never lost her temper. Like I said, (Or maybe indicated, hinted, etc.) Kaho has gone through a lot and now she is beginning to let it all out.

I'd like to thank _Alucard's Familiar_ for her/his review. I know very well that I am blunt. Black and white. I apologize for the changing of tenses, I seem to do that quite often. My English not very good and it being my second language makes it even more difficult. I am not saying that as an excuse though. You might have mistaken something because I am not in eighth grade but in ninth. In Japan, ninth grade is usually the senior year of junior high. My paragraphs are long because they pertain to one subject. I wonder if you would like to be my editor. Once again I thank you.


	4. Relationships

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, its canon characters or any of its rights. Laurel Seer belongs to Furuto, who, as one of her formal teachers put it, "graciously consented" to lend me her character.

A/N: After Kaho and Laurel split, it causes me to change the scene so I can fit them both in, without having one dash to the other's current location.

**Stolen or Taken?**

_By: Meaningless Colors_

**Chapter 4: Relationships**

The gatekeeper scrambled to opened the gate when he saw Kaho's unusual impatient person standing outside.

"Ms. Mizuki, I apologize—" Kaho held up a hand to silence him and continued to walk up to the door. Her steps continued to be taut as she passed the fountain and the bustling gardeners, making the doormen scramble to get out of her angry path. Slamming the door, causing a vase to nearly topple over, she thrust her jacket at the closest maid. All the servants looked up to see her fifteen minutes early. Ms. Mizuki was always on time. Always on the second did she arrive and never in a black mood. Maids continued to polish the floor, doing their best to keep of Kaho's way.

"EKK!" She shrieked falling forward and into a male. "Who in the world left this poker here?!" She then straightened her suit and reclaimed her posture before looking at the face of her savior from the black knights of polished, slippery floors. "Eriol."

"What's wrong sweet?" This so-called knight on the white charger asked. He saw the flash of fury in her amber eyes and led her away from the army of muttering and gossiping servants. Opening the wooden doors of his smaller study, he followed her in.

"Eriol! HOW CAN YOU ASK ME WHAT IS WRONG AFTER YOU SEND ME TO THAT WOMAN?!"

"Calm down—"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO BE HUMILATED?!"

"Kaho. Calm down. You're using me as an emotional outlet," he said, his voice calm and full of sympathy.

"I— I—" she let it all out and broke down. Eriol held her closer and stroked her light claret hair with his free hand. Kaho felt lighter. Like part of her burden was lifted. Eriol always made her feel better.

"Here," he said holding out a tissue. "Everything will be alright. Just like you told Sakura." _Sakura_. The name lingered in the air, reminding Kaho of everything she left. "Laurel is an intelligent woman, no doubt. She can help you with your feelings and make everything clearer for you. If she makes you upset though, you should stop seeing her. It's easier to stop now, since you have not really started anything." Kaho shook her head.

"I'll be fine. She's just a little intimidating and blunt."

"A little?" Eriol said his left eyebrow raising, his voice teasing her.

"Okay, a lot."

"I think that is her true talent, making people feel small."

"Yes." It came like a whisper, full of mystery and fear. Kaho hugged him around the waist, (the only place she could reach because she was sitting and he was standing.) in attempt to comfort him. "It was not a experience I care to repeat." With the age spell wearing off, he was twenty-four now and a head taller than Kaho.

"You make me feel like a damsel-in-distress, and I don't like that!" She said with a mocking pout.

"Trying to make me feel bad, madam," his English accent strong.

"Nope!" He smiled at her, his eyes not hiding his feelings about her change of mood.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Give me some mascara and eye shadow and I'll show you who's more bright eyed."

"Okay then. I'm going to change." He pointed to a wet spot by his right shoulder, causing Kaho to blush. He gave her a fleeting kiss before she threw a paperweight at him. "You're cute when you blush."

Later that afternoon, Laurel clapped her hand, creating a specific noise causing all her lights to turn on. Violet went through the room, shutting shutters and drawing curtains. Her white robes fluttered as she glided from the coat stand to the nearest futon, lounging in her familiar pose. She made her own schedule and when it suited her, she went back to her apartment. The doorbell chimed a familiar tune for several seconds. The person was persistent, because they kept ringing. Laurel did not bother wondering why she had a doorbell installed. Sometimes she did things just for the sake of doing them.

"Laurel open up! I know you're in there," called a masculine voice. "Laurel!"

"You can open it, Violet. It's just Frederick." Violet, with her skirts and frills, went and unlocked the door, inserting a finger into the system. The door slammed open, triggering a wince from Violet. A man, his dark hair neat, stormed into the room where Laurel lounged. Laurel sat up to receive her visitor.

"Laurel! Do you still have your persocom think that I am just another one of your adoring fans?" his baritone voice completing his perfect accent.

"Of course not Fred. Not at all."

"Then, why did she not open the door for me?" he growled. (Doesn't he seem like an overprotective boyfriend? Maybe he is.)

"She had orders not to allow anyone to disturb me," her voice calm and sweet as Frederick Alister remembered.

"You had a rough day?" his voice calming down and filled with sympathy.

"Tough client." She waved her hand as though to dismiss the subject as a queen would dismiss a servant. "You wanted to see me?"

"Not a crime is it?"

"No, of course not. You just never know these days who will show up on your doorstep." He took a seat next to her, placing her spilling robe in her lap so it did not cover the entire futon. She got up, looking him in the eye. Turning her head, she took the teacup Violet handed her. Setting it in front of him, she took the teapot, with the grace of a swan. Frederick found that he was staring at her as she poured freshly brewed tea. She put one teaspoon of sugar in his tea. It was just like her to remember how he preferred his tea. "Fred, will care to explain why you have come barging into the apartment of an unmarried woman."

"You would have been Princess of the United Kingdoms if you married."

"How are you so sure I was going to marry Richard?"

"You have high standards, Laurel. Every man knows that. Richard is the Crown Prince of the United Kingdoms."

"I can have a king if I wanted. I do not have to wait to be queen."

"Is that what you want?"

"No." She paused enjoying the tension. "Enlighten me, Frederick James Alister, what would you have done if I married Richard?"

"I—"

"Tell me, what you would have done if I married your best friend?" she said looking at his face, centering on the sea green eyes that had betrayed him so many times. "Tell me," her voice soft; probing. Frederick cleared his voice.

"Laurel, I'm here to inform you that your father wants you to return for a few days to Newcastle." Laurel was not surprised when she heard this sentence come out of her childhood friend's mouth. She knew this was coming. Frederick was playing his last card. Yet, this card was of great value. To him. It would buy him time because he knew that Laurel knew that her father had not summon her since she left.

"Fine. Shall we go in your car?"

"No. A limousine is waiting for you downstairs." Laurel gave Violet a look that meant she was supposed to take care of Kaho Mizuki while she got things straightened out in Newcastle.

"After you," Frederick said, holding his hand out to help her into the limousine.

"Frederick." Frederick tensed. It was not usual that Laurel would use his entire name or his full name as she did in her apartment. "You changed the subject."

A/N: I'm not sure if you see the many hints of what relationships the characters have. (Hence the chapter title "Relationships.") Does anyone understand the relationship between Kaho and Eriol? It was shown in the last Master of the Clow book. I'm going to try to keep Tomoyo away from Eriol. Don't throw any paperweights at me. I know how much everyone loves ET, however for this they are not too close. Remember how Kaho reacted with Violet? Why? Because Violet reminded her of Tomoyo, so it is almost like she is feeling pity for Tomoyo because Kaho is with Eriol. (This scene also is a symbolic apology to those ET devotees.) There is something between Laurel and Eriol as well as the newly introduced Frederick and Laurel. You have to be blind not to see that relationship. Laurel is our marble maiden so she will not be falling for anyone... Yet. I shifted the time frame. This story takes place in 2061 where technology has just been revolutionized, hence persocoms. I want to narrow the age gap between Kaho and Toya, so Kaho is twenty-four. The cards have swapped owners a little more than a year ago. If you have any suggestions about how I could put Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Yukito, Toya, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Takashi, and the rest of the group, not including Tomoyo because I already spun her part, I likely will try to incorporate it into the story. Not every idea though. I has to suit me. So since none of you really know me, just shoot suggestions my way.

Thank you everyone who helped me with this chapter, especially Alucard's Familiar who took time to correct some small mistakes. For the dialogue, where Alucard's Familiar said was confusing (the one between Kaho and Eriol right before the paperweight sprouted wings), you can guess who is speaking through the words choosing and the narration that follows it.

Until the next chapter. Sleepily yours, Meaningless Colors.


	5. Classy moments

Disclaimer: I cannot think of one now. Just look in the previous chapters for one.

A/N: I decided to write this one without any help. I know it is short, but after I wrote Chapter 5, I just had to take chunks out of it, so you won't kill me for my wordiness.

****

Stolen or Taken?

By: Meaningless Colours

Chapter 5: Classy moments

"Richard, are you feeling well?" his dark-haired sister asked.

"Yes. Perfectly well." Her royal highness, Flavia MaCuinn of the United Kingdoms wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"You reek!" Richard ignored her and continued to pour the contents of the bottle directed into his mouth. "It's not as if you never heard of a glass," she muttered, knowing her brother would not pay attention to her. At times like this, her anger was always overcome by pity for her older brother. She had thought Laurel was her friend, that she would never do anything to hurt her. She demanded to know whether or not Laurel was just ignorant or was she intentionally hurting Richard. Every time Flavia tried to approach Laurel, Laurel always found a way to evade her. Not this time though. The Duke of Newcastle had arranged a ball at his famed estate and knowing the Duke, he would summon Laurel and she would be there.

"Richard, go clean yourself and make yourself presentable. We're going to visit Laurel." Richard face brighten at the sound of Laurel's name and went to the bathroom without questioning his sister. It was like his ears pricked up at the sound of her name. Like a stallion with his rider. Disgraceful. Today, Flavia would make it all change. There will be no more scopes for 'U.K.'s Rich and Famous' about how a British royal was brooding over the Duke of Newcastle's daughter. No Richard will have to understand the facts and regain his standing in society. Her brother came out in his best attire complete with ceremonious medals, a smile on his face. There was a knock on the door and a maid came in.

"Your Highnesses, Her Majesty is waiting at the door." After delivering the message, she stepped out, not forgetting to curtsy. Richard was about to sprint down the grand staircase like a boy on his first Christmas before he received a sharp jab in the ribs, courtesy of his sister.

"Mind your manners. You don't want the world in wildfires about how you were so eager to see the _Duke's daughter_." _The Duke's daughter_. That stung, Richard and Flavia knew it. It was a way of letting her brother know that Laurel and her were no longer on familiar terms.

Looking out her bedroom window, Kaho could see many limousines drive by. All in the same direction, too. Laurel's assistant, had called earlier, telling Kaho Laurel had a family emergency and that she would not be able to see Kaho today. Kaho had sighed with relief after hanging up.

"Kaho! Are you ready yet?" She looked at Eriol, puzzlement splashed on her face.

"Why are you dressed up?"

"Kaho, didn't I tell you that we were invited to Robert Seer's annual ball?"

"You know the answer to that, Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Next thing she knew, Eriol had dragged her out of the library and into her room.

"Let me think. Let me think." Throwing open her closet, he walked in and started to fling potential outfits onto her satin covered bed. "Red. No. Amber. No. Black. No. Gray. No. Ugh! Kaho, a hand?" Kaho got into her walk-in closet and _calmly_ looked for something to wear. "Green! No. Half of the people are going to be wearing that."

"How about this?" Kaho said holding up some gauzy material. The midnight blue silk appeared almost black. It enhanced her pallor, yet she was unsure about her hair then it struck her. Eriol had given it to her for her birthday this year. Then she remembered. This was Laurel's father's ball and that would mean Laurel would possibly be there. Panic laced and had managed to weasel its way into her blood.

"Kaho. Are you feeling well?" Thank goodness for Eriol. Tonight she would use him as an anchor to prevent herself from being swept away by panic's current.

So tonight, she was going to be named duchess. At her father's annual ball too! **Goddamn it**!! Silently ranting throughout her suite, she did not here the persistent knocking on the door. Frederick entered, greeted by a flying pillow in the face. Wow. Prefect Miss Laurel was throwing a tantrum. A smile crept slowly onto his face to be wiped off with flying pillow number 2.

"LAUREL STOP IT!" he yelled over "_Per la gloria d'adorarvi_" which was blasting through her hidden stereo. He grasped her wrists to emphasize his meaning of "Stop it" only to find himself flat against the wall. How could he forget that this girl could fight? Then this girl was 172 centimeters and not in a good mood.

"Thank you Frederick. That felt much better." She didn't seem to notice that _he_ was not feeling any better in his rumpled suit and 'broken bones.'

"You sure do," he said sarcastically. She laughed. _Laughed_. When was the last time she did that?

"Okay. Out! I have to tidy up and so do you," pointing at the mauve stain which was the result of her flying wine glass. "Bye, bye," she adding in a singsong voice, ushering him out. "Olivia!" The maid came rushing into Laurel's mess, stepping right on the wine stain with a sickening squish. Laurel winced.

"Yes, my lady."

"Tidy up and fetch Beatrice to help me dress."

"Yes, my lady," rushing out after a quick curtsey. Heaving a big sigh, she took out the emerald dress that her father had given to her an hour earlier. Running her hands over the stones that were sewn on, she remember what it was for. Beatrice had finally arrived when Laurel had already put the dress on and was fumbling for the jade buttons behind her.

"My lady, you should have waited for me," she said doing the buttons herself. Laurel's small waist was squeezed tightly as Beatrice made a swift job of the buttons. Laurel sat down on the plump velvet cushion in front of the vanity mirror, allowing Beatrice to put her slippers on. Fastening the silver bracelets to her wrists, Laurel opened the red velvet box that was given to her by her mother four years ago. Every time, it never failed to stun her. Lifting the large choker, she set it around her neck, hooking the silver clasp behind her neck. "You look beautiful, my lady."

"Yes. That's what everyone tells me."

"Come, my lady. It is time." Gathering her wits and courage, Laurel Crysania Seer, stepped onto the red carpet and faced the moment.

A/N: _"Per la Gloria d'adorarvi" _is a seventeenth and eighteenth century Italian song. It is just ironic how you could throw a tantrum with that on. It just doesn't match. I am currently concentrating on Laurel's part, so she can fit in right for Kaho's big shock. The big shock is not the fact that she will see Laurel again, but it has to do with one of the original Cardcaptor group. I want to portray Laurel as someone who is normal. She has fears, she is just extremely good at hiding them.


	6. Exchanges

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or have rights to it. I write this without permission and as a fanfiction. If you wish to read a complete disclaimer please go back to Chapter 1.

A/N: I'm not very good with English and I cannot put baroque music to paper. Could you just imagine it? Flowing as silk and such. That's what I am listening to currently. Sorry if it makes things hard for. I don't like song fics so I do not think it will be to good to put song lyrics in this story. Hey can I at least get an opinion. I think that my e-mail address is posted. Just tell me your username. If you want to report me can you at least give me a valid reason? I was always taught to go into an argument with a case. If you don't want to make it easy on me I don't know what to say. I won't commit suicide like some(you would be surprised at the numbers), this is not my life after all. This is just a thing to "kill time" with. Can someone tell me why Americans use that expression? I still do not understand it.

**Stolen or Taken?**

_By: Meaningless Colors_

**Chapter 6: Exchanges**

Swishes of silk, satin, and velvet filled the autumn air as the guest poured into the garden. Grand ladies glided to their seats. Neat gentlemen, pulled out their chairs. All this was done in unison, like one choreographed Broadway musical. Violins vibrated and the piano sounded together in a harmonious duet. Many got up to dance. With a bow and inclining heads, couples joined in a waltz. Ladies on the side gossiped, while some waved their diamond-dripping hands at acquaintances. Through this, two young men searched for one person.

"Flavia, stop pulling me!" Richard pried his sister's hand off his left sleeve. 'Where was she?' His soft green eyes searched the crowd, looking for a baby blonde head. "Laurel," he said tapping the shoulder of a female. The girl turned her pale face to look at him. "Oh, I'm sorry." He rushed away from her and continued saying 'excuse me' trying to get through the thickening crowd. Flavia snatched her dress up before the blonde had a chance to step on it.

"Brother! Wait for me!" Finally reaching Richard, she dragged him to the chairs set beside the buffet. "Richard, you are not going to find her here," she said a little more forcefully than she meant to. "She'll be announced so you don't have to worry," knowing fully well, who her brother was searching for. Her heart pained to see him like this. Laurel was torturing her brother. Ugh! What was she going to do?

When Laurel was finally announced, she glided down the red carpet, just as she did when Richard first saw her. He was in love. A lovesick man despite his control. Yes, a lovesick man who did not give up. He had giving her his feelings only to have them tossed aside. When they first met, for Richard it was love at first sight. Laurel had told him that she did not believe in that. "It was something that would appear in romance novels," she said, like she was above reading romance novels. Richard knew she was. She was still the vision he saw for the first time six years ago. If only he did not propose too early, maybe, no _they would_, have turned out differently.

He looked at her, trying to catch her eye, yet she did not look for him. Nor did their eyes meet.

For Laurel this was not too much of a change. She had only to smile for the camera as U.K.'s Rich and Famous, taped her every move. She could wager two hundred thousand pounds that they'll dedicate a page in tomorrow's fashion page about what she wore tonight. This was how she spent the rest of the night, smiling at the camera, graciously accepting compliments and congratulations. That was until someone caught her eye.

"Excuse me," she said, as the wiry man stepped aside. To think that wiry, balding man was one of France's most wealthy men. Hiking her long dress up to her ankles, she made her way towards, a certain red-haired woman. "Miss Mizuki, what a surprise," she said, despite the fact she knew Kaho would be here tonight. She had personally made sure they would be on the guest list. Several seconds before the invitations were sent. How her father got everyone's invitation to that person within twelve hours still amazed her. Many had turned their heads to see who the new Duchess was talking to.

"I apologize for canceling our appointment. My father was insistent that I come this year."

"I understand. It was no problem," Kaho said coolly, glad Eriol was on her left.

"Glad to here it. Would you like a refreshment? The chenin blanc is absolutely exquisite tonight," Laurel said in the tome that was commonly used with the gossipy females standing not to far away from them. Laurel nearly regurgitated everything she had consumed in the past twenty-four hours. She sounded so _phony_. Words like "exquisite" were part of her mother's vocabulary, not hers.

"Laurel," Eriol said with a slight bow. "Lovely as ever."

"Charmed, Eriol. Be careful though. I can see more than a few young women who would be interested in your company for the rest of the evening. You wouldn't want to desert your lovely escort would you?" Both Kaho and Eriol blushed. "I expect you to stay. Have a lovely time." She waved as she walked away, smiling once more for the camera and headed inside.

There was a knocking on the door, while Laurel struggled to take the pins out of her hair without ripping it out with frustration. The knocking grew louder this time.

"Come in!" She pulled the emeralds out of her hair. She was so concentrated on unfastening them from her blonde hair that she forgot someone had indeed come in.

"Sweetheart—"

"Oh father. Sorry I did not hear you come in. I was trying to get these retched things out of my hair." She gave one more vigorous tug at the second green stone, which had refused to unfasten itself from her hair. "They are like leeches father. Have all the guests left?" Count on her to continue a conversation.

"Yes. Richard was looking for you."

"Father, Richard is forever looking for me," she said exasperated.

"Sweetheart, Richard is a good man."

"Father, are you trying to persuade me to marry him again?"

"I only want to see my little girl walk down the aisle. Is that too much to ask?" Laurel winced inwardly about being referred to as _his little girl_.

"Father—"

"Laurel," he said firmly. "I am not so young anymore and will be gone before the year is done. Could you not grant an old man his last wish?" Laurel sucked in her breath. She knew where this conversation would be going. "Ever since you left home, things have never been the same. I don't want to seem like I am pressuring you. I just want the best for you. You deserve nothing but the best, sweetheart."

"I will marry Richard." It popped out of her mouth before she had a chance to think. Her father's face glowed and she just did not have the heart to ruin his happiness.

"Until now, every time Richard asked me for your hand I could only say 'If she will have you.' Now I finally have a straight answer for the boy."

"Father—"

"Don't worry, my sweet, Papa will take care of everything. Your wedding will be the most splendid." With a kiss on the forehead and sweet dreams, Robert James Seer went back to his bedchamber the happiest man on Earth. Laurel was just trying to remember what she had just said. _"I will marry Richard."_ Oh my.

A/N: It's rather boring these chapters. I don't my chapters will grow any longer. Some complain about long chapters. Sorry. I can always e-mail previews to those who are interested. (Not that there are many) Please don't kill me for the next chapter. If you attempt to, I'll fight you head on. Of course, armed. I'm not on the archery team to flaunt. Is there any one who can help me with Italian? I still can only sing the words of the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries.O Oh, one more thing. Since everyone is busy. I just glanced at it for mistakes. Please don't kill me for it.


	7. Memories Envoked

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. For a full disclaimer look in Chapter 1.

A/N: Well I'm still "beating around the bushes," or at least I think so. I do not know too many American expressions. I think it's American. Am I right? This is short. I just have to remove a character and add some conspiracy. One more thing! Can someone teach me to write?! I swear that this is no better than a second year's (8th grade) work. Being a year older does not help. Thank you Alucard's Familiar. May I ask why did you chose such a name?

**Stolen or Taken?**

_By: Meaningless Colors_

**Chapter 7: Memories Evoked**

A nightmare. Yes that was what it was. Kaho took the cream-colored card off her vanity with a trembling hand. No. This was not supposed to be how it turned out. Tomoyo. Oh, why her?

Eriol had walked into her room without her noticing until she heard his startled voice.

"Kaho! You're pale was milk." With that same trembling hand, Kaho handed Eriol the piece of paper in her hand. The color was quickly drained away from his face. "Oh."

"This was not supposed to be how it ended. She was not supposed to go that way!"

"Kaho, there is no 'supposed' in this world. She is gone and you'll just have to accept it." His voice was still as steady as it usually was, though his eyes were filled with anger and incomprehension.

"I feel so guilty. It's like her spirit is nagging me."

"You're—"

"She wasn't meant to die that way!" There. It was out. Kaho still did not feel the shadow loaming over her leave though.

"Kaho it's not your fault. She was—"

"Murdered. Yes. Murdered. Just like my mother was." Kaho at this point lost her fight with her emotions and tear after salty tear slid down her cheeks onto the invitation. Tomoyo was so innocent. She was just not meant to leave that way.

_She watched her mother twitch once or twice in pain. The blood, her mother's blood, formed a large puddle, staining the wooden floor of the Tsukimine Shrine. After those few twitches, the body went limp. Kaho was kneel-sitting next to her mother's body. She did not understand what happened. She had screamed earlier when she first saw her mother in the shrine. She was just supposed to be sweeping and now that broom laid abandoned on the floor, neatly cut into two. Her father came rushing in after she had set of the alarm. He did not weep. He just bowed deeply in respect for his wife and carried her body away from the bloody pool._

_"Kaho-chan, clean up and find me afterwards. We have to talk my daughter." The priests left her in peace. Kaho cut neat squares of silk to clean it up. She felt it was a way to honor her mother's memories instead of using rags. The wiped and scrubbed the floor until her hands were raw._

_'My mother did not die here. My mother did not die here. My mother died peacefully from a weak heart. At home.' Her hands were stained red. She folded the squares and placed them into a bag to be discarded. She washed her hands furiously and felt ashamed of herself. It was as though she dishonored her mother's memory and was placing a lie over her very person. In place of her very person. She went back and examined the broom. A clean cut. Skilled and graceful. Someone who must possess the skill of a samurai cut this broom with such a elegant curve. It was as though Kaho could see the scar of the blade in the air. She remembered and rushed over to the cherry wood box and opened it. She sighed relief that the bell was still there. Whoever taken her mother wanted this bell. They wanted to sabotage fate. Her mother was stolen not taken and she would never forget despite her wishes._


	8. Lady Lachesis and Her Grace, Laurel Crys...

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. For a full disclaimer look in Chapter 1.

**Stolen or Taken?**

_By: Meaningless Colors_

**Chapter 8: Lady Lachesis and Her Grace, Laurel Crysania Seer**

Eriol sat across Laurel, legs crossed and dressed for business.

"So she's dead, correct?"

"Laurie, would I lie to you about something like that?" Laurel glared at him.

"Don't call me that." She paused a moment to send a flying spark his way. He caught it and froze it. "But we are talking about Eriol Hiiragizawa, if it suits you, you will lie."

"And the best way to lie is by using the truth."

"Why do I even bother to talk to you?"

"Because Lady Laurel, we have business to settle."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"What would you not know?" A sneer inched its way onto his face, though not before Laurel saw it.

"True. But I have to look at both lines of the thread."

"If course. You're not Lachesis for nothing."

"Yet, I have to marry that sickening man. Getting the tapestry moved is not going to be easy."

"I don't see why you have to move it."

"Don't play dumb with me Eriol. I know your tricks better then Kaho does."

"You know her secret?"

"And I know yours."

"Then tell me who will die next."

"A mortal. A mortal who you know very well."

"Duchess, you never give straight answers."

"And I don't intend to start."

Not too far away, Kaho fretted about the fact that Eriol had not yet arrived at the airport. He had insisted in taking a commercial flight, ignoring the jets that were at his disposal. Eriol was always impossible. She could not expect him to change that any more than she could not help thinking about poor Tomoyo. Only twelve and dead. Gone. Just like Mother. Of course, that was a long time ago and not worth thinking of. She would have to do her best to avoid her father, hoping he was not going to be at the funeral.

"Kaho!" He rushed towards her with his face flushed and several beads of sweat on his forehead. "Let's go." He dragged her to the terminal, showing his passport as well as her, and was given the tickets. He took the aisle seat giving her a view, something to take her mind off Tomoyo. Tomoyo, that little girl with the violet hair, a video camera, and that bright smile. Too many mutual relationships had formed in Japan. Only restraining his movements. If he didn't know better, he would say that he had become a pawn to that charming woman who was known to most as Laurel Seer. Magic seemed to be a luxury she could toss around. If only he did not part with half of his powers, he would know what she was plotting behind that pretty face of hers.

"Ifs" were something a person like him should not think about. He had facts and he was set on using them. You don't make your living as a lawyer in London basing your case and arguments on emotions. You needed hard-core facts. Of course, twisting emotions was something that came in handy too. Give them a few sleepless nights to debate on the case. He looked at Kaho's tear-stained face and felt a pang of guilt. His chest got tight all of a sudden and then one thought surfaced over the others. _Lachesis, you really like playing games._ As if to answer his, he felt her smile.

"Of course, Sister, you really want me to show some sympathy?"

"Lachesis, these threads are not meant to be woven like that."

"Clotho, I do not weave the threads, they weave themselves." As to prove her point, the shutters of the loom flew into motion and thread from Clotho's spindle flew to her loom.

"No need to fault your magic."

"No need to question how I work with the mortals."

"The way you pull some strings of that male mortal who was just here, is quite inhuman."

"You have a soft-spot for them. And it is not inhuman."

"You forget that you were once mortal, until the former Lachesis stopped weaving."

"My thread was toyed with and now it is something I do too. You forget Clotho, that no matter who is Lachesis, we will have the desire to reweave and pull some threads. As for the cutting —"

"No need to talk of things that have not come to past."

"I think that there is too much human still in you."

"And I think you allowed your heart to harden like your beauty."

"Don't worry. I'll deal with those humans. You stick to your spinning."

"Just don't forget that you were once like them and that you still have a mortal life to lead."

Laurel ran through her week bored. She talked to clients and talked them out of performing crazy deeds and talked them right back to the edge of sanity. At night, she looked over each patient and read _The_ _World_ for competition. Most of what she did was talk. She talked to her banker, she spoke at the University of London, and she spoke to the wedding planner. No doubt, Richard was thrilled. At that "Yes," he had suddenly become himself again. He finally got back into the politics that he was so good at and a normal life. Laurel endured the queen, the seamstress, the chief, the decorator, and even other person in Britain who knew that a 10.5-carat ring gleamed on her finger. She took it as her breeding had trained her to. Kaho had returned for several appointments and this time it was Tomoyo who haunted her dreams.

"_Ark khanthitan taithe humnt._" She had barely finished wiping the sand off her desk when Violet buzzed her. Eriol stood smiling at her doorway. He bowed and entered. He was mocking her. She could see it in his even gesture. "Eriol, you're back. Have a seat."

"How have you been, _Your Grace_?" Laurel could not help but smile at him.

"Are you trying to hurt my feelings?"

"Am I doing a good job?"

"You should know better." Her gaze impaled his soul and he felt her probing a little too late to block her. A brown wolf slinked into the room and settled himself on Laurel's lap. She shooed him onto the floor, where he attempted to look hurt at her and rested his head on her lap instead. _You're heavy so don't you think about resting your entire body on my lap._ He flashed his teeth at her and entertained himself with Eriol.

_He's an awkward two-legger and possesses a guile foxes would envy._ Laurel erupted into peals of laughter, allowing the blood to rise to her cheeks.

"Your familiar?" He raised his eyebrows as he noted the conversation going on between the two. That wolf did a fine job of making it impossible to translate.

"You look surprised Eriol."

"Never did I imagine that I would live to the day to a familiar of Lachesis."

"I suppose you want to talk."

"Just to report, _Your Grace_." He made her title long and slow as though she could not comprehend more complex words. "Everything went according to plan."

"You've seen your spiritual double, then. I assume you have the entire thing sorted out and the younger Kinomoto calmed."

"It couldn't have been smoother."

"The brother still suspicious?"

"No, simple friendship spell fixed that."

"All guardians out of the way?"

"All out of the way. What do you want me to do next?"

"Just wait and we'll watch what _your_ dear Kaho does." She sneered.

"What do you do after we know what she's going to do?"

"Nothing Eriol. Oh by the way, don't hesitant to kill anyone who gets in your way."

A/N: Thanks everyone who even glanced at this. Could someone tell me if they think Laurel is too much of a _'Mary-Sue'_? Though first someone has to explain to me what a _'Mary-Sue'_ is. Furuto commented on it.

Thank you once again _Alucard's Familiar_. Furuto thinks that that complement got to my head. She thinks too much and has an opinion for everything even if she doesn't tell them to many people. As for my username, it just sums up my philosophy of life. It just means that dazzling colors really don't mean anything and that black and white is enough to get you through life. Äni would just tell me that I am too grim and then get back to whatever he was doing. It's funny how people see things that way.


End file.
